


We can live with this?

by IlyFrankMorrison



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I'm gonna repeat: this gonna hava a little of humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anna is a very good mom actually, Anna is really different compared to the lore sorry, Childhood Trauma, Danny work in a pizzeria with Dwight lol, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, HEY: the things here are really serious, Idk if i gonna do smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Joey have anger issues bc of him mom, Julie is hyperactivity, M/M, Michael here is a good man (severely), Past Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, THIS GONNA HAVE A LITTLE OF HUMOR, Tragedy/Comedy, Trust Issues, and Frank is just frank, and they go to the school too yeah, anger issues, believe me, but I'm gonna put a little humor on this, but really, it's like an au of canon divergence and high school you know, legion are just kids who need love, low selfsteem, meg helps Susie with her things, so I'm sorry if i offend someone by this, susie have problems with life itself, this is gonna be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlyFrankMorrison/pseuds/IlyFrankMorrison
Summary: the boys gain enough pressure when they were found and sent to a reformatory, it was only a few years until a woman came who decided to help them all.  but it was going to be difficult, of course, their family was always themselves.Or, a strange au because yes
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress & F.J.S.J. | The Legion, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Joey (Dead By Daylight), Dwight Fairfield/Frank Morrison, Joey & Julie & Frank Morrison & Susie, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/Michael Myers, Susie/Meg Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We can live with this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank, Julie, Susie and Joey go to a reformatory, three years later something strange happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> So, this is my second fic, and it's gonna be a long fic! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna say several things: slow posts, actually took me a very long time to write this things, maybe days. Sorry for that :(
> 
> Other thing: you know, I'm from Argentina, so my english it's not the best, if you see any error, tell me please! 
> 
> And, I'm gonna repeat again: the things here (child abuse, bla bla) ARE SERIOUS. but, again, I'M GONNA PUT A LITTLE OF HUMOR IN THIS FIC. that's DON'T mean I'm laughing about child abuse, it's only because I don't want this fic to be THAT serious.
> 
> With that saying, Enjoy!

Frank Morrison was 13 years old, and a year earlier, he had already started running away from home, skipping classes, and committing minor crimes at night with his friends, Julie, Joey, and Susie. They were equally quite young, almost their same age, Julie had started with 12, Joey with 13 and Susie, 11. Being the youngest, that was quite surprising for everyone.

“ Joey, what is this place? ” Susie asked from behind the mentioned, who was just folding his arms watching Frank being taken to a room while he complained and moved very much. Joey fight because he don't want Frank to go, and Julie also helped, Susie only cried in the background due to not having the slightest idea what she could do at that time. But they failed, more people came and separated them; and there he was Frank insults he totally give to those who were taking him.

“ a reformatory, Susie. ” He commented with a grunt, they did not need a reformatory! They were completely fine, they just had fun, they ran away from the bad things to get together with their new and better family, "the Legion", as Frank gave to put his group, Joey felt his blood burn, he wanted to scream, he wanted to scream and hit everyone in this damn place, those adults didn't know what they were doing, they didn't know at all, they had no idea how good they were having it. “ what is that? ” asked the minor girl again.

“ Like the orphanage, but where do you send the people who are...wrong? ” This time it was Julie who spoke, answering Susie's new question. Julie did not pay much attention to the conversation, she was sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall, surely looking for some entertainment that would never exist in this boring place.

“ are we wrong? ” The question angered Joey even more. He spread her arms to sigh as he squeezed him left arm to try to calm down a little, breathe, he turned to caress the Susie's head, ruffling her pretty brown hair. And with a smaller sigh he released his words; “ No, Susie, they're wrong. ”

. . .

“ Joey, they are going to punish you when they know about the fight. ” said Julie, while she threw water on the wounds of the arm of the mentioned one, who only growled while sitting. Fifth time in a week that Joey was fighting with the other kids in the reformatory. “ But, he knock Frank to the ground! “ He was upset, it showed in his eyes and in his gaze. Why was the fight created? In the words of a strange child, exactly. Frank was offended and hit, but a kick threw him to the ground. Joey felt his blood burn in that fucking moment and he leaped like a monster at the boy who had attacked his friend. Susie tried to scream, but couldn't, there was a strange feeling in her throat, she was choking. Julie did scream, scream and try to get in but she just couldn't stop Joey's anger.

And they were here, Frank was sleeping on Susie's legs, and Julie was taking care of Joey's injuries.

Frank started to wake up, and Susie smiled happily to speak cheerfully: “ You're here now! How do you feel? ” The boy got up, taking his head, it hurt, not so much but the sensation of pain remained there. " Fine, I guess," he commented with a small laugh, then looked at Joey and was surprised by his injuries. The laughter disappeared instantly and it only made him sad, somehow, he knew that this was nothing new for the boy, he almost always fought, but he worried that many times more new wounds would come out on him. “ Joey, plea— ”

“ I know! But what did you want me to do, just take you without giving anything to that dickhead? ” Julie for the insult automatically laughed with a loud “pFF" before the big laugh. And that's when Susie just started to laugh, and then Frank, and finally Joey also laughed. They were laughing, being happy, they really didn't need much more to be happy. The laughter continued until a loud noise at the door sounded, Susie got up and quietly opened the door. And he looked at one of the adults who worked there, he just said “ bring the boys ” Susie didn't hesitate and went to look for the others. They were confused, but then they remembered the fight and it was not something very difficult to decipher, they were going to scold them. Clearly.

Frank stood in front of everyone, although with that Moreton on his face. Joey was second, Julie third and finally Susie who was holding Julie's arm with fear, the scolding was not pleasant, the lady who scold them was scary. It was a long way until they reached the room: they saw a strange woman sitting, she was tall, very tall. She was elegantly dressed and you could tell she had money. What was this woman doing here, was she going to buy them as slaves, to clean their house, were they going to transport them to a juvenile prison?

\- Children, this woman is called Anna. And he came because he wants to adopt them -

Susie squealed in confusion.

Joey was shocked.

And Frank was silent: “ wha.. ”

And after a minute, Julie found out about the situation to drop an audible “ SHE WHAT?! ”


End file.
